workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter two (HPAoS)
First, I would like to thank Marvel wiki and the MCU wiki. I will be going by the MCU wikis timelines. I would also like to thank imsdb, your transcripts are an immense help. May 1st, 2012. Life was great for Harry Potter, he was killing terrorists in massive numbers... Currently dealing with some losers who were a part of the Ten Rings group. "So... are any of you going to talk or should we get right to the torture?" Harry questioned. One of them spat at Harry, but it was deflected back at him. "Have it your way..." And with that, Harry ripped the pertinent information from his mind and then slowly repeated the process on all of the others. Once that was done, with Harry having gained a lot of useless info, he pulled all valuables to him; placing them in magically expanded trunks, and then his phone rang. It was Maria Hill. "Hey, Boss Lady," Harry said casually, knowing it greatly annoyed her. "We need you to come in. The Tesseract has been stolen by Loki, and Barton and Selvig appear to be under some form of mind control." "I will, let me kill these idiots right quick and I'll teleport in. How's Natasha handling it?" "I don't know. I'll see you soon." Hill said, before ending the call. "Attention everyone! Please smile and wait for the flash!" Harry said, gathering up his magic and then blasting it outwards in an omni-directional wave that destroyed the base and all it's inhabitants. Harry looked around the new crator, smiling in mild amusement, and then teleported away. Helicarrier. May 3rd, 2012. Harry calmly walked out to the Helicarrier's runway, eager to meet Captain America, one of the few Avenger candidates that Harry actually respected... though Banner would make great support staff or, if controlled, an Avenger. It seemed that Romanoff and Banner were already here. "Agent Romanoff. Dr. Banner." Harry said with a nod towards them as he said their names. "Hi, Harry," Natasha replied. "Coming to greet Captain America too? I might also tease Coulson while I'm here, I'm well over due to annoy him." Harry said, to Natasha's amusement. "What? We annoy each other." "He ordered you to do something one time, Harry..." Natasha replied. "I wasn't even a SHIELD agent, though. And when I refused, he sent strike teams after me. I liked your method better. I signed up for SHIELD within 48 hours and was even ready to settle down. We should really go out some time..." Harry said, causing her to smirk. "I can accept your past, your future, and all I ask is that you do the same and don't sleep with other guys." "That's gonna be a no for me. Seduction is my best weapon, and apparently not even you are immune and that's with knowing who I was." Natasha said, bragging about her little victory. "You were the one that passed out and was walking funny afterward. Personally, I found your skills to be greatly over-hyped, but still enough for you to be relationship material. But I'm glad that you're happy with lousy lays with guys who have no stamina... at least you got to know what a real man who knew how to have sex felt like." That just won the battle of boasts for Harry. "If you ever want dozens of orgasms or a relationship, or both, you know where to find me." The Quinjet landed near them, cutting off further conversation. Agent Coulson and Steve walked down the ramp, meeting up with Natasha and Harry. "Agent Romanoff and Agent Potter, this is Captain Rogers." Phil said in introduction. "Nice to meet you. I'm a huge fan of the way you kicked HYDRA's ass." Harry said, shaking Steve's hand and causing Romanoff and Coulson to smirk in amusement at his antics. "Uh... thank you." Steve replied. "They need you on the bridge. Face time." Natasha said to Coulson. "See you there." Coulson said, before walking away leaving Steve with Natasha. "I'm gonna head inside too, we should be leaving soon. It was nice meeting you Captain Rogers." Harry said, before going inside. Harry was eager to fight Loki or anything even remotely powerful to test his abilities. Harry watched with disinterest as the Helicarrier took flight and vanished, having seen it all before. "Gentlemen." Fury said, walking over to Banner and Steve, and Steve gave Fury ten bucks. Fury extended his hand to Banner, who reluctantly shook it. "Doctor, thank you for coming." "Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh... how long am I staying?" Banner asked. "Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear." Fury replied, easing Banner's mind. "Where are you with that?" Banner asked. Fury turned to Agent Coulson to explain, while Natasha eyed an image of Barton on the computer screen. Harry discreetly whispered to her that they would get him back, though she kept a neutral expression on her face, she did secretly appreciate the attempt to comfort her. "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." "That's still not gonna find them in time." Natasha said. "You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" "How many are there?" "Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" "Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please." Fury said. Natasha nodded and walked off, leading Banner down the hall. "You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys." Natasha informed Banner. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The wait for Loki to be found was long, and Harry eventually just began coding for his new weapon design. Harry had his people buy up Hammer Industries for him, and he now owned it and had it renamed in his honor... Harry also needed a productive outlet for his weapon ideas and owning a company that made them was a great way to do that. Thankfully, SHIELD was a great customer of his, and contracts kept coming in at rapid speed with Potter Industries quickly replacing Stark's company. Harry had already built up his wealth even further with the venture. Not that it needed it, but eternity was a long time, and Harry might need more money in the future, but, until then, there were several worthwhile charities. "We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy-nine percent." Sitwell said. Harry saved his work, closed his personally designed laptop, and got to his feet; all while Phil asked about the location. "Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." Sitwell said. "Captain, Potter, you're up. Bring him in alive, Potter." Harry and Steve nodded. Harry stored his stuff in a magically expanded pocket and left to gear up. Harry quickly extracted his custom suit from his secure trunk. The suit was pitch black basilisk hide, with additional armor in key areas such as the chest and head. It wasn't a masterpiece, but it worked. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- They arrived in time for Harry to shield an old man from Loki's energy blast. "The Master of Death. The man who became a god." Loki said, before getting hit by Cap's shield. "The soldier. A man out of time." "I'm not the one who's out of time." The Quinjet arrived, with a machine gun pointed towards Loki. "Anyway... Stay down, bitch-boy. We have better things to do than beat down some D-list wannabe god. Drop the weapon, stand down, and we'll even give you a boys haircut while you're a prisoner." Loki suddenly fired an energy blast at Harry, but Harry just stood there and shrugged it off. "My turn!" Harry fired an energy blast that hit Loki, driving him into the ground and causing a small crator to form. Harry summoned the Scepter to his hand. Harry placed the unconscious Loki into restraints and began carrying him onto the Quinjet. And then Stark showed up, with entrance music... "You're too late, Tin Man," Harry said in mild annoyance. Harry had been looking for other Avenger candidates, but he had failed to find any that Fury would deem viable. Even his suggestion of James Rhodes didn't pan out, he refused in favor of working with America. "Let's get onto the Quinjet, we're too exposed here." "I don't take orders well..." Stark replied. "Then fly your ass back home and leave it to the professionals," Harry said dismissively, walking up the Quinjets ramp. "Fury wanted me here," Stark replied smugly. "Fury is old as fuck and obviously losing his mind... He recruited an attention whore who can't even run his own damn company without his nanny/lovers help." Harry said boredly, provoking Stark onto the Quinjet. Harry quickly closed the hatch. "Thanks for getting on the Quinjet... it wasn't quite the Jedi Mind Trick, but it worked." Stark punched Harry, who just raised an eyebrow. "You hit like a bitch." Harry deadpanned to Natasha's amusement, causing her to laugh. They got moving, with Natasha still smiling about Stark being humiliated. Harry cast spells to keep Loki asleep and attempted to scan through his mind, but was blocked. Even worse, thunder was heard. "I have a feeling that we're about to have company. Cap, Stark, guard Loki. He shouldn't get loose, but if he does; break his arms and legs. I'll fight who I believe to be Thor." Harry removed two specialized guns that were designed to pierce the skin of lesser deities, and handed one to Romanoff and Rogers. "These should pierce Loki's skin." "What about me?" Stark asked. "You've got your suit, you'll be fine." Harry replied, keeping his senses active. Minutes later, and after Fury had stated the obvious, in that they were low on time... Harry opened the ramp, while preparing an energy blast. Thor predictably entered and was quickly blasted out of the Quinjet, with Harry following him out to where he landed. "Did that go how you planned it?" Harry asked mockingly, letting Thor get off the ground. "You shouldn't have tried freeing your asshole brother! He killed a lot of people, and you, in your immense arrogance, thought you could free him with impunity!" Harry yelled, stalling to enhance his strength by drawing on his magic. "You, Thor Odinson, are under arrest." "I think not." Thor said, before summoning a lightning bolt to strike Harry. Harry wasn't there though. Harry grabbed the arm that was holding Mjølnir and punched Thor in the face; breaking Thor's nose. The second busted Thor's lip and the third blackened Thor's left eye. Harry kept bashing Thor in the face, really giving him plenty of bruises. Sadly, Thor quit holding back and knocked Harry away, greatly injuring him. "You think you can over-power the God of Strength?" Thor asked in amusement. "I was cautiously optimistic." Harry replied, while making a mental note to siphon some strength from Thor. Maybe some other things too, like durability, stamina, and speed. Harry was struck by a lightning bolt in his distraction, it didn't damage him, but it did annoy him. "Energy projection it is." Harry replied with a glare at Thor, who smirked... Until Harry blasted him into a nearby mountain. And then Thor had that mountain destroyed on top of him. Harry might not be as powerful as Odin in magical strength, but he was getting there and Thor was rapidly figuring that out. Harry calmly waited for Thor to dig himself out and was drawing in ambient magic to regain his strength. "Surrender, Thor!" Harry said, once Thor surfaced caked in dust and dried blood. "Never!" Thor bellowed. Harry blasted him again, freeing him from the destroyed mountain and blasting him into the ground, the force of his landing causing a small crator to form. "I surrender!" Thor said from the ground, with a gash on his head. "Next time, just give up all hope of defeating me and you can completely avoid getting your ass kicked." Harry advised, causing Thor to look annoyed. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry had finally gotten back to the Helicarrier and was informed that Loki was already squared away, and he and Thor got to see the last of Fury's conversation with Loki. "He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner asked. "Yeah. Do you think we can get a group rate on excisions?" Harry asked, causing Banner and a few others to smile. "Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked. "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." "Do know how large the army is?" Harry asked. "I would suspect millions or more." Thor replied. "So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Banner realized. "Selvig?" Thor asked. "He's an astrophysicist." "He's a friend." "Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha said. "I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve said. "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Banner said, causing Harry to smirk. "Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." "He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha said. "He's adopted." "Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Banner asked. "It's a stabilizing agent," Stark said, walking in with Coulson and talking to him. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD. Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants. Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." Stark covered his eye and emulated Fury. "How does Fury do this?" "He turns." Hill replied. Stark looked around the monitors and placed a button sized hacking implant under Fury's desk, with only Harry noticing. Harry quickly pulled it to him. "Really Stark? You're in a room with spies and assassins!" Harry handed it to an angry Hill. "I call dibs on killing or torturing him." "I was testing you all and you passed with flying colors." Stark lied. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube." "When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked, somewhat snidely. "Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Stark replied. "Treason aside, Stark is correct." Hill raised an eyebrow. "I became an expert at sixteen." Time Chambers were really helpful for that. "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked. "He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." "Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect, which I find unlikely but not impossible." Harry said. "Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." "Yes, but Loki is an egomanic and a megalomaniac and seems jealous, bitter, sociopathic, entitled, arrogant, and dramatic. Who in this room has an energy reactor and would make a great target for Loki?" Harry asked rhetorically. "Stark. Loki could use his reactor and get plenty of attention and defeat him in a public manner and potentially conquer earth in a very public manner." "That would explain the comment about a warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury." Banner said. "I think we should make a bogus nuke threat on New York and get it evacuated in case we have to battle an army there." Harry advised, causing a lot of people to adopt shocked expression. "What? New York might get leveled and we don't want people in the buildings. My crazy idea would solve that problem." "Or we could just shut down the reactor." Hill suggested, somewhat snidely. To be fair, Harry didn't explain his plan well, and quickly realized that. "But then Loki wouldn't follow the predicted course of action in the event of his escape." Harry argued. "Luring an enemy into a predicted course of action is a great means of controlling the battle, in this case reduction of civilian casualties and putting Loki into a controlled environment that Stark can in theory manipulate." Harry realized that he should have began with that. "While I normally agree with your strategies, that's a huge no." Fury said, entering the room. "It's mostly speculation, but Stark will be shutting down his reactor as a precaution." Stark raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Now, I heard Stark tried planting a spying device... You try that again and I'll make sure you disappear into a dark hole somewhere." Harry smirked. "If people object, I can cite my being old as fuck and losing my mind as an excuse," Fury said, causing Harry's smirk to vanish as Fury gave him an unamused look. "Really, Stark? You told the principle? You pussy." Harry commented in amusement, causing Natasha, Maria, and Fury to conceal their smirks. Fury decided to get us back on track and had Stark help Banner track the cube. "Now, Potter, we need to debrief you." Hill said. "I'm wearing boxers," Harry replied. He had spent years waging war against the word debrief and people were still using it. Hill glared and Harry smiled innocently, causing a few people to chuckle or outright laugh. "Well, Loki's mind has been shielded from me, I tried looking into his mind for information but I hit a barrier. I'd like to try busting through it, and it should only give him a headache." "What about that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." "I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." "Monkeys? I do not understand." "I do! I understood that reference." "I would also like to study the Scepter. Specifically the gem, which I suspect to be the source of it's abilities." Harry said. "Permission granted for both, Agent Potter. You are free to begin immediately, Loki takes priority though." Fury said. Harry nodded and left. Harry went straight for Loki. "Enjoying your new accomodations, Loki?" Harry asked, appearing inside Loki's cell. Harry didn't care for his answer and began a mental assault to capitalize on Loki's surprise. Harry didn't get much, but there was a being named Thanos who wanted the Tesseract for it's power, and he apparently expected the Scepter back. Harry removed Loki's memory of this event, it might not be permanent, but it should at least delay it. Harry quickly vanished, returning to report to Fury. "What'd you get from Loki?" Fury asked. "He's working for a being named Thanos, who wants the Tesseract and expects the Scepter to be returned to him. Loki greatly fears Thanos, but that's all I could get from Loki's mind. My best guess is that Thanos could be a threat greater than Thor." Fury nodded, secretly angry at yet another major threat revealing itself. Threats were mounting up and they needed to greatly reduce them in number before they were overwhelmed. "You're free to study the weapon, but stay alert." Fury said. "I always am, sir." Fury gave him a look. "I knew when those people were going to try killing me. I just wanted them to think I was trapped and get overconfident and sloppy. Plus the strike teams Phil sent after me were never a threat." Harry said in explanation. Having said that, Harry left the room and went to study the Scepter. Harry entered the lab that Stark and Banner were using. "I've been ordered to study the weapon, but I won't be removing it from the lab." Harry said in explanation. "Do you have to do it right now?" Stark asked in annoyance. "Considering that it can theoretically mind control the worlds leaders, yes I do. Counters need to be devised for it's powers and we currently know nothing of it's full capabilities." Harry said, before beginning his analysis and casting several wandless spells on it. It, the Scepter, could apparently fire energy blasts, indefinitely control minds, astral projection, and linking consciousness, but it also seemed to influence the user. The Stone within it granted Telepathy and Telekinesis and enhanced pre-existing powers if the user had them. It was impressive. And very dangerous. It needed to be locked in the Fridge or Harry needed to take it apart and seal it in his vaults... Harry preferred to keep it for himself. Harry enjoyed amassing power and using it for good purposes. Everything was going great... Until it wasn't...